AJ Creepy Pastas
by pokegirl5482
Summary: This is some AJ creepy pastas. Not very good I will admit but my friends insist I post them. Authors Note: These won't be posted very often. Only every once in a while when I'm really bored.
1. The Seek For Perfection

**Author's Note:**

**This was made by me many years ago when I was horrible writer. The only reason its being posted is because my best friend is making me. Excuse its terribleness. Good day now.**

The Seek For Perfection

It was just a normal day in Jamaa it seemed I was in my den as normal talking with my friends Fuzzo and Blue. We were just having fun and laughing to each other's jokes when suddenly one of my buddies came in. She looked scared and had red stuff all over her. My friends and I just stared. We weren't sure what to do so I walked toward her. "Are you ok?" ,I asked. "She's coming! Run! Run!" ,she screamed. "Who are you talking about-", I tried to ask but I was interrupted as a loud thump came from a far. My friends looked at me and I knew we had to run. I took one last glance at my now unmoving buddy then ran. I could hear a loud laughing behind us and the sound of chewing. I ran faster with my friends trailing me. We ran to the adventure base camp in hope to find one of the alphas but it was empty. Blue pointed toward a small sign. I walked up to it and read it. It said: "Leave Jamaa or you won't survive. She will hunt you until she makes everything into a perfect art." I was scared and turned back to my friends. Fuzzo had her ears pricked with fear coming into her eyes. I to heard a soft thumping. It wasn't the thumping from before but, It didn't matter. "Run! I'll face it.", I said. They both stared at me but with sadness in their eyes they ran. I got my bow ready to fight but what came from the bushes was Winged. She had bruises on her tail and blood dripping from her mouth but she seemed alive. "Oh Thank Goodness you're ok!", I said the fear disappearing from my body. She gave me only a frown though. Her eyes were dull as she looked at me. "Winged?", I stuttered. Her expression turned sad and she uttered one word, "Go." She pushed me and without looking I ran tears flowing down my long fur. I heard the thumping once again and ran faster. I finally got to a clearing where I found my friends together. They were barely breathing and I could only stare. "No! Don't die!", I screamed. Their eyes matched mine and they said in sync, "We did this for you. Best Friends Forever." Their breathing slowed to a halt and their bodies lifeless. I sat there mourning when I heard the thumping and felt a breath on my neck. I turned my head to Peck the bunny alpha. She was covered in blood. Her teeth had become sharp and ragged and pieces of skin were between them. "You survived my correction. You are perfection.", her raspy voice said. My blood turned cold as I starred at the alpha. "You were made to protect us not kill us!", I snarled in anger. Her smile grew wide. "I was made to paint the world with perfection and that's what I did." I stopped and stared at her and got my bow ready to shoot her when I couldn't move my paws. I looked down and saw my body was turning to stone. "You are the last piece of my master piece!" was the last I ever heard after that until the world became dark and cold.


	2. The Meeting of fman122

It was a normal day for me. I had just got home from school and threw my bookbag down on the floor in my room and hopped onto my computer. I waited impatiently for it to pull up so I could get on Animal Jam. After all it was one of my favorite virtual worlds. Once I finally was in Animal Jam I went to my den and jumped as my best friend popped in.

"Hi Blue." I typed in.

"Hi pokegirl. I've got some bad news."

I waited for her to type impatiently. Blue was a very slow typer and it annoyed the crap out of me. Finally though she got through.

"fman122 is back and he has..."

I raised an eyebrow at her message. It had been cut off. I tryed to type in what was that but when I hit enter a message popped up.

"You may not ask this question."

I was getting very annoyed and typed it in again. This time it went through. When Blue responded though my screen went black. I cursed under my breath thinking it was my computer but it popped back up. I moved my arctic wolf around confused. I was in a fully white room. As I walked farther I finally came to a door. I stopped in front of it and clicked options to see what server I was in. It said unknown. Since when was the server unknown? I went through the door in front my arctic wolf hoping it would take me back to Jamaa Township but it transported me to a dark room. I walked around until I got a place with a torch. I started to hear a laughing. I glanced around my room in confusion. Nothing had changed though. Clothes were still everywhere on my floor. My bed was still made with my sonic and pokemon plushies on it. My bookshelf was still neatly set up with the Warrio,Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson series on it and no one was in there except me.

I glanced back at my computer screen to see a black wolf with red swirls there. I decided to ask him where I was but as I started typing I heard a voice.

"You don't have to talk to me through text Bailey."

I glanced around again and starred at the screen. I was so confused and a little scared.

"Who's there?"

"Why its me Bailey. fman122."

"Thats not possible. You were banned!"

I started to hear that evil laughter and I jumped. I had to keep myself from screaming.

"Now don't be so dumb Bailey. I can't be banned by a place I created."

"Look you maniac just leave me alone. I can give you all my rares just let me go please."

I heard the laughing again though and backed away from my computer in fear as I saw it happen. fman122 raised his paw and slashed my arctic wolf's face. I gave a squeal of pain. I touched my face and looked at my hand in horror. I was bleeding. How was this possible?

"There is no escaping this place Bailey. For here you and your animal are one. You will take your last breath in both worlds."

"No! Get away from me! Someone help me!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt pain take over. I felt his animal's claws dig into my skin and I felt the blood fall down my body. It was horrible and I collapsed on my bed unable to move in fear. I grabbed my Silver the hedgehog plush and cried as I felt more pain and watched the computer screen. My arctic wolf was bleeding and it had many gashes in its body. I had never seen such gore. I started to hear his laugh again and I screamed as in my very room I saw him appear. He was like a ghost but as he raised his claw I screamed again. I felt it hit my face and I felt my lungs fill will blood as I gasped for air. The menacing laugh filled my ears and I held Silver closer in fear.

"Save me Silver..please..."

The last thing I saw was my arctic wolf fall dead on the screen before I blacked out. When I awoke though I was in a hospital bed. MY parents stood to the side looking at me in worry and fear.

"What happened?"

My mother bent down and petted my long brown hair and smiled.

"You blacked out in your room after beating yourself up."

I blinked in confusion. Why would I beat myself up?

"Don't worry though sweetie its all ok now."

I gazed at her in confusion. Had I imagined the whole thing with fman122? My dads handed me a card and smiled.

"This was mailed to us from one of your friends."

I opened the letter and almost had a heart attack.

**Dear Bailey/Pokegirl5482,**  
><strong>You may have got away from me this time but I will get you. I will be back for you and next time he won't save you.<strong>

I threw the letter to the side and hugged Silver close. I still had the plushie in my arms. He was gonna come for me and I wouldn't be ready. I shivered in fear. I heard a voice though suddenly.

"I will die before he kills you."

I glanced around but I saw no one speaking. I glanced down at Silver though and I swear I saw him wink. I then heard that evil laughter and gulped. I was either going crazy or he was coming. Which ever it was I knew I would have a rough night.

"I'm coming for you. I will make you suffer to the end!"


End file.
